


Put Up or Shut Up

by tobiyos



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyos/pseuds/tobiyos
Summary: “I hope you know that I’ve figured out that you asking me to shotgun is really just you trying to get in my pants.”“What’s wrong with that?” Ren says on a pout, leaning in to kiss the corner of Mishima’s mouth. “You’resosexy when you smoke.”
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970752
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Put Up or Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> oh my GOD this one was fun to do. All of my Mishima/Ren/Ryuji fics I wrote for kinktober were all really fun but this one?? jksdhkj
> 
> Kinktober day 5: shotgunning  
> (Unbeta-ed, as usual. Lemme know if I fucked something up _real _bad.__

Mishima gets high in his boyfriends’ apartment and forgets why the hell he’s so nervous around them.

Ryuji’s chest is nice and solid against his back, his short fingernails scraping across Mishima’s scalp gently, and he leans back when Ryuji presses a kiss to his neck, right where his too big shirt has slipped off of his thin shoulders. Mishima makes a pretty little purring noise, and presses his arms down harder on Ryuji’s legs at his side, like maybe he’d stand if he really cared enough to get up. He blinks slowly, eyes catching on Ren across the couch, spread out easy, all long eyelashes and longer limbs. He takes another hit of the joint they’ve been passing around for the better part of an hour, lips pinched nicely as his chest swells.

“Did the movie go off?” Ryuji asks, his fingers slowing through the strands of Mishima’s short hair. Mishima loves how touchy Ryuji gets when he’s high, so he presses back into it, knocking his head against Ryuji’s shoulder and rumbling a noise low in his chest. His whole body feel pleasantly warm, and vaguely like it’s stuffed with cotton.

“Probably,” Ren says, and tips his head back to breath smoke through his nose. Mishima watches the bob of his Adam’s apple and thinks hazily about reaching out to touch, but he’s comfortably warm in Ryuji’s arms, and would rather not move if he didn’t have to.

“Hm,” Ryuji hums, and then he’s sliding the hand in Mishima’s hand down to trail a finger up his jawline. Mishima leans into the touch in a way he’d be way too embarrassed to do if he didn’t feel like a sack of jelly.

“Can I stay the night?” Mishima asks, and Ren laughs, leans over to hook his chin on one of Ryuji’s bent knees.

“You already asked us that.”

Mishima blinks, and watches Ren take another hit, hand the blunt back to Ryuji. “Oh. What did you say?”

“Yes,” Ryuji says behind him, his chest inflating against Mishima’s back.

“Oh,” Mishima says again, and Ryuji’s hand is back in his hair. “That’s good. I don’t want to go home like this.”

“I still don’t get why you don’t just move in with us,” Ryuji says, and Mishima shakes his head when Ryuji taps the blunt against his shoulder. It goes back to Ren, Mishima’s eyes linger too long on Ren’s long fingers, the chipped nail polish on his nails. He gets a very sudden and slightly sobering thought that he’d like to lick over all the ridges in Ren’s fingers until he’s a panting, red-faced mess, but Ryuji kisses him on the shoulder again, and Mishima’s brain decides it likes it right here for now.

“I told you,” Mishima huffs, “I don’t want to leave my sister alone in the house. She’s already working her ass off. I want to help her with, like… cooking and shit.”

Ren raises and eyebrow, and his free hand goes out to tilt Mishima’s head up by his chin, probably moving his face more into the light. “Potty mouth,” he quips.

“I had to pick it up from somewhere,” Mishima fire back with a smile, and Ryuji wraps his arms around Mishima’s waist, buries his face in his neck.

“Don’t pin this on me. I just brought out your full potential.”

“Asshole,” Mishima teases, and Ryuji gasps into his shoulder, reaching out to smack his thigh.

“ _Potty mouth_ ,” Ryuji echoes, and Mishima laughs.

Ren tilts his head to the side and twists the blunt in his fingers. His long, long, fucking fingers that Mishima wants on, around, and inside him at the same time. He vaguely wonders if Ren will let Mishima get a cast of his hand. “Wanna shotgun off me?” he asks, and Mishima’s eyes go wide.

“ _Fuck_ yes.”

Ren’s face cracks into one of his rare smiles, a little too sincere to be as teasing as they usually are, and he takes a hit, before rolling over to push himself up on his hands. He’s in Mishima’s face, with his sweet red lips, and Mishima slides his eyes closed when Ren’s mouth touches his and he can inhale around slightly acrid smoke.

“There you go,” Ren says, and the growl in his voice is intoxicating, too deep and too gravely, and Mishima exhales, blows smoke back into his face.

“Every time you two do that I pop like, an immediate boner,” Ryuji says behind him, and Mishima laughs. Ryuji’s arms around him squeeze a little tighter. “Oh, I was not planning on saying that out loud.”

Ren laughs too, before leaning in to kiss Mishima fully, lips full and soft against Mishima’s dry mouth. His kisses always feel like velvet, slow and smooth and warm, with a heat that makes Mishima’s insides turn. Fuck, he wishes he could _live_ in there.

Ryuji’s hands on his sides slip underneath his shirt to smooth over his skin, and Mishima’s stomach rolls, hands moving off of Ryuji’s knees to catch Ren by the back of his hair.

“Hey there, pretty boy,” Ren says, pulling away, and Mishima smiles.

“I hope you know that I’ve figured out that you asking me to shotgun is just you trying to get in my pants.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Ren says on a pout, leaning in to kiss the corner of Mishima’s mouth. “You’re _so_ sexy when you smoke.”

Mishima leans back with a laugh, pushes Ren away by his forehead. “Stop it, you’re so embarrassing.”

“Pretty boy,” Ren huffs, and tries to lean in for a kiss again.

“Nuh-uh,” Mishima says, turning his head away. Ren pulls back with a huff, sitting back on his knees and looking disgruntled. Mishima smiles and presses the side of his face to Ryuji’s. He can feel him grinning. “I want to see you do something _I_ like now.”

Ren huffs, but leans back against the other arm of the sofa, breathing another bright puff of smoke through his nose. “What are your terms, your highness?”

“Jack off for me,” Mishima says, and Ryuji chokes on air at his back. “And hand me the blunt.”

Ren blinks quickly, the way he does when he’s not sure if he’s hearing things right, before his face twists up into a toothy smile. “Ooh, someone’s confident,” Ren says, even though he extends his hand out and lets Mishima pluck the blunt out of his fingers. “We should get you high more often if t _his_ is how you get.”

“You wanna kiss me?” Mishima purrs, taking a slow, burning drag. “Put on a show.” Ryuji’s hand moves from his side around to his stomach, and he slips the edge of his fingers just under the hem of Mishima’s pants. His fingers feel good, scratchy and smooth at the same time. Mishima shifts against his chest a bit.

“Fuck,” Ren says on a shiver, reaching down to pull his sweatpants past his hips, takes his half-hard cock into his hands. “This what you want, sugar?”

Mishima chuckles and leans heavier on Ryuji. “What do you think?” he asks, turning his face up to look at his boyfriend.

“Think we’ve seen better,” Ryuji says, and presses a kiss to Mishima’s temple. “You could probably top that, huh, Yuuki?”

“Definitely,” Mishima says, chasing the same path as Ryuji hand from earlier, resting right over his warm fingers. “Think you can last longer than me, Amamiya?”

“Told you not to call me that,” Ren says, and he’s stroking himself long and slow, the way Mishima knows he likes it, cock filling out fast. He groans and tips his head back. “You know I get off on hearing you say my name.”

“Narcissist,” Mishima says lightly, and shivers as Ryuji’s fingertips brush against his cock. He makes a little sound in his throat that has Ren’s body stretching into a curve tighter, his toes curling against the cushions. “Careful, you’re supposed to be getting off _after_ me. ”

“Fuck,” Ren sighs, moving a hand up to run through his hair. Ryuji’s hands are warm on his body, and he pulls Mishima’s cock out of his pants, starting on a rhythm that makes Mishima’s eyes roll.

“Gorgeous, ain’t he?” Ryuji says reverently, and Mishima has no idea if he’s talking about Ren or himself.

“Wish you’d suck my cock,” Ren says, with a groan.

“Not the deal,” Mishima says. The room is hot, he thinks suddenly, and then he’s sliding his hand from up his stomach, pushing his shirt high on his chest. He tucks the edge of the shirt between his teeth and rubs over his own nipple, shudders when Ryuji twists his hand under the head of his cock. “I want to, but that’s not the _deal._ ” It’s slurred from the fabric in his teeth, but the low growl in his voice does it’s job, makes Ren squirm and push back a little harder, hand working a little faster.

“ _Yuuki_ ,” Ren breathes with eyes fixed on Mishima’s chest.

“Amamiya,” Mishima says levelly back, and is rewarded with a frustrated groan from Ren.

Ryuji mouths at his ear, and then the side of his neck, and Mishima thinks he might drop the shirt from between his teeth if he keeps it up. He knows Ren likes the pale expanse of his skin, especially his chest and his stomach, but he nearly loses it when Ryuji’s hand stops and then comes back wet with his saliva. The push of his hand is slick now, an easy glide over Mishima’s skin that makes his whole body jerk a bit, seeking out whatever is pushing him closer, closer, _closer—_

“ _Please_ tell me you’re going to come,” Ren groans, and Mishima has to roll his head on his shoulders to get a look at Ren’s hand flying too fast over his cock.

“Slow down,” Mishima breathes. “Not there yet.” It’s almost a lie, but Ryuji seems to get the hint as well, slowing his hand so that Mishima is still tingling and close to the edge, but he relaxes, lets pleasure wash over him instead of curling hot and tight.

Ren groans but does as Mishima says, frustration clear in the pretty grey of his eyes. It makes Mishima feel powerful, even with the hazy way his brain is slurring all of his thoughts, and he wets his lips, thinking about riding Ren until he’s _begging_ for it.

“Ryuji,” Mishima says, when the fantasy gets too much, when his hips jerk too hard. Ryuji catches his tongue as he leans up, and lets out a groan so filthy that the wave of heat that rolls through his mouth makes Mishima worried one more stroke of Ryuji’s hand will make him lose it.

“S-slower,” Mishima murmurs into his mouth, and Ryuji does as he asks, slowing his strokes almost to a crawl so intense Mishima actually bucks off of the couch once, seeking more friction.

“C’mon,” Ren whines, and a hand reaches out and wraps around his ankle. “You’re killing me here, baby. Lemme touch you, lemme do _something._ ”

“Wanna ride you,” Mishima gasps, and Ren is groaning. “Wanna r-ride you, and suck you off, and _fuck_ , maybe I wanna fuck you, you’re so pretty, Ren, you’re gorgeous, your fuckin’ _cock—"_

“Wanna fuck me till I pass out?” Ren suggests, and Mishima is climbing higher up that hill to his orgasm, worryingly close even with the slow pace of Ryuji’s hand. “Ryuji’d have to cover, huh? Let you sit on his pretty little mouth—"

“ _Ngh!_ Ren _, Ren, Ryuji_ , fuck, fuck fuck—”

He opens his eyes just in time to see Ren’s shit eating grin, and Mishima’s breath catches, because of _course_ his stupid boyfriend is playing him life a fucking violin. He chokes out, “W-wait, hold on—”

“Make him come, Ryuji,” Ren says, and his hand isn’t even on his cock anymore, eyes focused like a predator on Mishima’s body, and his brain doesn’t have time to catch up before Ryuji is sucking at the sensitive spot on his neck, hand moving too fast again, and Mishima is hiccupping, unsure if he should be leaning into the touch or not.

“H _ah, hah_ , Ryuj—Ren, you, nn, _fuck_!” he whines, and Ryuji’s other hand wraps around his neck, not pressing, just there, and Mishima comes onto his own stomach with a shout, legs locking tight until he’s oversensitive and squirming, trying to buck away from Ryuji’s hands.

Mishima fees like he comes back in pieces, blinking down at his own come on his stomach and then pressing back where Ryuji’s erection is pressed hot up against his back through the thin material of Ren’s borrowed pajama pants.

“You dickheads,” Mishima pants, brain sluggishly trying come up with something other than his pleasantly buzzing limbs.

“Sorry,” Ren says, catches him when Ryuji spills Mishima into his arms. “You’re so fun when you’re in control, but you’re more fun when you let go like that.”

“Son of a bitch,” Mishima sighs, even more relaxed than he was before. “You’re both too much for my heart to handle.”

“I’m sorry,” Ren laughs, “but who just asked me to, and I quote, ‘ _Put on a show_?’”

“Hush,” Mishima groans, and tucks his face against Ren’s chest. “Lousy boyfriends, the both of you.” He mutters.

Ren’s laugh turns into a sharp intake of his breath, and the hand on the back of his head pushes Mishima down so he can see over him. “What’cha up to there, Ryuji?”

“Oh, nothing special.” Ryuji says behind them, and Mishima hears Ren’s voice crack into a moan.

“Feels pretty special,” Ren pants, and Mishima feels a hand at the small of his back.

Mishima smiles up at Ren, eye hazy and pupils blown so wide his eyes look like big black saucers, like an ink spill. “You did do what I said. Want your reward?”

“Yes— _ah_ , Ryuji—yes, please.”

Mishima leans over Ren’s body to reach for the table, finds where he put down the blunt and the lighter, and sits up to straddle Ren’s chest. Ren rests his hands on Mishima’s thighs, and can barely keep his eyes open when Ryuji seemingly twists his fingers just right, mouth open on a noise Mishima didn’t even know he could make.

He takes a long drag and sets the lighter down on the side table, leaning down to hold Ren’s mouth open with his hand. Ren coughs when the smoke hits his throat, just because he’s still trying to pant out little noises, and Mishima covers his mouth with his own, makes Ren blow the smoke out through his nose or choke.

“Hips up,” Ryuji says, leaning forward to press his face to Mishima’s neck. “Gonna finger you while I fuck Ren.”

If Mishima’s answering groan is anything to go by, he’s more than excited. He puts both arms up on the couch, watching Ren blink up hazily and try not to blink away the pretty tears that have sprung up in his eyes. When Mishima pushes up on his knees, Ren’s gaze goes right between his legs and then he yelps, sliding back towards Ryuji with a strong tug.

Ren’s head tips back as Ryuji slides in, his breathing coming too fast, too shaky, and Mishima spares a hand to smooth his hair back from his sweaty forehead. Ryuji groans like he’s bottomed out in Ren, and then there’s a hand on Mishima’s waist, tugging his pants over his ass, and a lube slick finger prodding around his hole, not quite pushing in.

“Please, please, _please_ fuck me,” Ren says, voice breaking. Mishima cants his hip back, trying to chase Ryuji’s finger, and Ryuji’s answering laugh is low and sultry.

“What am I gonna do with you two?” There’s a swat to Mishima’s ass and he yelps, and then Ren does the same under him, the same slapping sound echoing in the room. “Tied myself down to a couple of fuckin’ sluts.”

“Oh, _Ryuji_ ,” Ren groans, and its pornographic, louder than Ren is _ever_ and Ryuji swears behind them, his finger sinking inside Mishima.

“ _Yes_ ,” Mishima groans and Ren’s body slides a little further up the couch as Ryuji rocks in for the first time. He curves an arm against the top of his head to brace himself against the couch, and the finger inside Mishima starts to push in and out with the same timing as Ren sliding against the cushions underneath him, little moans and grunts pushing out of him every time Ryuji pushes in.

“Harder,” Ren growls, when a second finger joins the one in Mishima, and he doesn’t know if it’s the weed or the practice, but it doesn’t even burn, and Mishima leans down to kiss Ren because, _yes harder._

Ryuji gets rougher, and Mishima and Ren’s teeth clank together. Mishima’s dick is hard again, hanging heavy between his legs, but he won’t touch it, and neither will Ryuji, so the heat sitting in his belly is gathering like a forest fire, until a wave of arousal shoves through him hard.

“Out, out,” Mishima says, reaching back to bat at Ryuji’s hands. He pulls his fingers out, and Mishima shivers through the empty feeling, before he’s leaning back and dropping his weight onto Ren’s dick on one smooth go.

Ren _screams_ , his back going so tight Mishima is scared they’ll have to take him to the chiropractor in the morning, but Ren’s hands are coming up to rest on his hips, and Mishima can feel Ryuji pushing inside of him faster, now that Mishima’s weight is making it harder for Ren to move.

Ren is incomprehensible, babbling nonsense and stroking at Mishima’s skin, the hand bracing him from the couch curling so tight in the back of the fabric that he’s scared he’ll leave nail marks.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck _me_ ,” Ren is gasping, and Mishima grins when he has to roll his hips up once to meet the slow bounce of Mishima on his cock. “Y-you two are going to kill me, I’m going to die, _fuck_ , Ryuji _harder._ ”

Ryuji slams into his hips so hard it knocks Mishima slightly off balance, and Ren is chanting, _Yes, yes, yes_ and then his hands are squeezing on Mishima’s hips, his body locking tight before he shakes and grits out, “Fuck, I’m coming, fuck, _fuck_ , I’m, _Ry-yuk- mgh!”_

Ren comes inside Mishima with a long, drawn out groan, his fingers on Mishima’s hips digging in so hard Mishima prays it bruises, but he doesn’t stop riding, not even when Ren is whining and oversensitive, clenching his teeth together and puffing out high, near pained noises with ever roll of Mishima’s hips, every push of Ryuji’s hips.

Ryuji’s hand presses gently at Mishima’s face, and he tilts his head back, leaning into the harsh press Ryuji slides wildly across his mouth, and his fists his hand over his cock until he comes like a lightning strike, the second of his orgasms nearly blacking his vision out. Ryuji groans behind him, and slowly his hips sputter out, until he’s still, and pulling away from Mishima’s mouth to catch a breath.

“We’re a mess,” Ryuji pants, and Mishima makes a face at the sound of him pulling out of Ren, gross and wet.

“’m still high,” Ren slurs, and Mishima feels the hand on his waist move so Ren can reach out and catch Ryuji. “I think you blew my back out. I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Killer dick game, Ryuji,” Mishima says, leaning back towards him, just because his only other option is going down face first into his own come on Ren’s chest. No, thank you.

“Can we shower?” Ryuji says, and Ren sits up on one elbow.

“Think we can fit in the bathtub?”

“All three of us?” Ryuji says, and Mishima looks up to see him wrinkling his nose. “Not well.”

“I cannot stand,” Mishima says, and Ren nods.

“Here, here.”

“Fine,” Ryuji sighs, but he sounds fond. There’s another kiss on Mishima’s temple. “I’ll go put water in the tub, and as soon as we get out we’re ordering a pizza.”

Mishima threads their fingers together. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 down! I doubt I'm gonna get through the whole month but I'll at least have... Idk 20.
> 
> As always, for updates and rambling, my [ reg ](https://twitter.com/tobi_yos) and [ NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/h0ney_bunns) (though the nsfw one is new and im uhhh not quite sure what I'm doing.) Come say hi please! I always wanna talk to more people :]


End file.
